Magical Compatibility Test
by barabOLYA
Summary: for the 7th year yearbook the committee decided to make a compatibility test so people would know who their soul mate really is the results r shoking! Eharmony commercial inspired sad i know...
1. Chapter 1

a/n: BWAHAHAHAHAHAH! It me again!well this is another fanfic and guess what I got this inspiration from an e harmony commercial sad right?

Disclaimer: of course it isn't mine has it ever been?

'_Great just great!'_ viciously thought Lily Evans; a petite redhead that was clearly annoyed. "Why should I be wasting an hour of our time taking a stupid compatibility test for a YEARBOOK when I could be studying for NEWTS!" she complained to her best friend Natalie McGrath an athletic brunette with one blue and one brown eye.

"Well Lils you could have stopped that SPB if you weren't so dignified and said that yearbooks were frivolous things you might have stopped her!" reminded Natalie.

"Shut up and lets get this bloody over with I have homework to do." Scowled Lily

"No you don't us already finished this month's…" replied Natalie

"ya… so what?" asked Lily

"LIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYY! Your soooooo evil! I want a break!" whined Natalie

"Fine Nat we'll take the month of but the last week we do next months." Complied Lily also a bit relived about the break she usually wouldn't give herself unless Nat begged like a puppy.

"Next?" asked Prof. Millington the defense against the dark arts teacher bored.

"Lily Evans." Lily sighed

"Evans here's you test fill out the questions then proceed to the next station." drawled the professor not bothering to stifle a yawn

"Thanks Professor and I feel for you. You must be bored out of your mind." Said lily

"thank you Lily but I gotta' say the perky girly girls who want to take this are the worst." She replied

Lily stifled a giggle

Lilly and Natalie were sitting near each other at the desk passing notes while they took the test.

_Wow this is going to be SSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much fun!_ Thought lily sarcastically _lets see…question 1…_

What would you look for in a guy/girl? Check off all that apply. (a/n: that "/" is a check k?)

Brave /

Smart /

kind/caring /

cute /

funny /

mature /

adventurous /

proud

responsible /

loyal /

loud

studious

popular

What hair color do you like? Check all that apply

raven (black) /

brunette /

red

blonde

don't care

died another color

And on and on the questions went asking things like what are your hobbies to your favorite color to what would be a perfect first date. The test ended up being 5 pages long.

Marauder POV (please I really don't feel like describing each and every one of them you should know what they look like or just use your imaginations from other fics…oh yeah and there's no wormtail! HE NEEDS TO DIE!)

"BLOODY HELL! _OWLS_ were more fun than that" cried Sirius getting in line for the second portion.

"I agree with you for once Black." Said Natalie getting in line with lily behind the marauders

"Well if it isn't the lovely ladies." Flirted James winking at Lily

"Potter keep that up you won't see little Potters terrorizing the neighborhood." Replied lily coldly.

"How about little Potteresses with red hair and bright green eyes studying in their rooms?" he replied cheekily.

"Potter either you shut-up or you won't be able to sit on a broom-stick cause of the bruises on your balls." She replied trying to keep her redhead temper under-control

"It'd be worth it if you went out with me!" he said grinning like a fool

:Crack: came the sound of lily slapping James across the face.

His girlfriend Brianna Mendel, the typical blonde cheerleader who didn't know anything else apart from which lip-gloss Sherrie Merle the star singer of Trouble Brewin' wore, came running over.

"Like what is like your problem! You like just like slapped James Potter. I mean he's like my boyfriend no one like touches him and like gets away with it!" she cried

"Do you really want to fight me Mendel?" asked lily raising an eyebrow.

"Like of course I like do! You just like slapped like my boyfriend!" screeched Mendel

"Hun you should go before Lils beats the crap outta' you." Said Sirius pretending to care… he actually hoping to see Lily in action, he had heard of rumors that she had beat the crap out of Malfoy but she wouldn't admit it and Malfoy wasn't about to let his dignity go down the drain…he needed it was the only way the slime-ball would be able to keep his cold-hearted wench of a cousin.

"I like don't care she's not like gonna like get away with like this!" whined Mendel

"fine duel or actual fight?" asked lily bored

"ummm….fight, cause I like suck with like aim.' Answered Mendel

Lily smiled "bad choice Mendel bad choice." She said as students surrounded them

Breanne slapped lily…hard "that's gotta' hurt" yelled one guy who had been slapped be her before

Lily laughed "that all you got?" she laughed lily punched Mendel in the jaw so hard that Breanne spun. The she did a complicted spin that that tripped Mendel left and left her sprawling. Lily knew she wouldn't get to much trouble there wouldn't even be a bruise on her jaw only a great deal of pain when she tried to speak. That she had learned quickly when she started karate at 4. if you spoke out to much during class the sensei would give you one of those punches just to teach you to shut-up and listen. It was a great technique.

"MISS EVANS!" exclaimed Prof. McGonagall horrified that one of her best students would have started a fight. "IN MY OFFICE! NOW! You shall finish the rest of the test there!"

"Fine oh and if she complains that I hurt her for life I didn't hit hard enough for a bruise let alone any pain I really just tripped her she slapped me first…not that it hurt though…I'd have to say her slaps were pretty weak…but then again she didn't practice on Potter." Lily said grinning evily at James's red face.

YAY FIN! Well only the first chappie id call it kind short though….it only 3 pages I usually do at least 4 but I dunno R&R I'll try to answer either in the fic or send u an email I dunno but I need at least 5 reviews for the next chappie….i'll actually try to finish this one! Oh and any good ideas for the story I'll gladly excpt! And mention u too!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my loyal peeps! Well maybe that's an assumption sine I really only got 4 reviews….but that's not my fault it's yours! And yes I did say I needed at least 5 reviews and I'm typing this at 4 reviews it's not my fault I was watching TV and I saw another EHarmony commercial that reminded me HMPH!

Disclaimer: "omg! Where'd all this money come from!" I ask "uhh...sis you wrote Harry Potter…" replies my brother "REALLY!" I exclaim

"Hahahahahahaha no…this is just a dream." He laughs DANM! It was a dream! (Don't ask)

"Look Minerva it's not my fault she provoked me!" cried Lily

"How did Miss Mendel provoke you?" asked Prof. McGonagall

"Well um…. I know she did I just don't remember right now!" countered lily thinking for an excuse

"Miss Evans you shall serve a week of detention! Be lucky it isn't more but since you're the top student I'll let this slide a little!" replied Prof McG. (a/n: I'm now calling professor McGonagall "prof. McG. cuz I'm lazy and McG is easier to type.)

"Wait!-" cried lily "- the reason the entire thing started was because she thought I didn't have a reason to slap Potter! He was hitting on me and I only was trying to teach him a lesson and not ask other girls out when he's already dating one…even if she's a tramp…"

"I still think it was unnecessary to start a fight!" cried an annoyed Prof. McGonagall

"Fine! There's no point!" cried lily making her eyes water she turned and faked a sniffle leaving

"Miss Evans you may return to finish the test and you'll only have 3 detentions…BUT if you stat another fight you will have a MONTH'S worth of detentions." said McG trying to rid herself of the guilt that had welled up inside of her.

"OMG REALLY!" cried Lily dropping the act and whirling around to hug Prof. McGonagall

"Yes. Now move along!' McG said pushing Lily out of her office.

"OMG LILY! What'd you get!" cried Natalie panicked

"Went from a week's worth of detention to 3!" said Lily gleefully

"WHAT! HOW!" asked Sirius appalled at the way Lily could get of the hook in less the 10 minutes while it took him and James a full hour.

"Puh-lease as if I'd tell you. Besides I don't think it'd look right if you cried." Giggled Lily

"That would be SCARRING!" said Natalie joining Lily

"Next!" cried Professor Slughorn the potions master

"why hello Marauder's and co." he chuckled as the group went up

James and Sirius looking smug wrapped there arms around Natalie and Lily and ended up on the floor.

"HMPH!"

"anyway…since we're short on time you'll all have to be tested together, every one take a sip of this veritiserum so when people ask you things about yourself you won't be able to lie" he instructed pointing them to Professor Sinciera A.KA. old bat who thinks she's psychic.

"ah yes the ones destined to have their destinies intertwined I foretold I be seeing you today." She sighed dramatically

"Anyone would have known that you old bat we have divination 5 period." replied Remus darkly

"any way… I'll ask you some questions AFTER you drink the potion." she said dropping the act

"bottoms up!" said remus cheerfully as every one took a sip.

(**bold** prof. normal student)

"**how about you Miss Evans… what are some of you hobbies?" **

"well there's art, skiing, karate, Tae Kwan Do, snowboarding, surfing, dance ,volleyball… all sports really, reading, playing tricks on people a.k.a. pranking …"

_Wow she does all that stuff PLUS pranking!_ Thought james listening as lily went on threw a list of maybe 30 things

"oh and quidditch!" she finished the boys eyes opened wide and that fact all thought lily was afraid of heights

" **what is the worst thing you've done while at Hogwarts?"**

"well… well yesterday snuck into the potions room and charmed the slytherin ingredients to blow up in their faces and turn the slytherin's into girls today. Natalie helped of course!" lily replied cheerfully _She did that! I CAN'T wait till potions!_ Gleefully thought James

On went the questioning as the group learned knew things about each other plus feeding much thought (a/n: to do every person will be BRUAL!)

Lily POV

_Potter likes to read! OMG! _And _art! Wow I guess he does have a sensitive side! And I can't believe he saved snape from one of his pranks. And the way he blushed when he said for a first date he take the girl on a walk threw a garden on a starry night was sooo cute! OMG I'm GUSHING OVER POTTER! **Please hun just accept the fact that you like him** who are you? **i'm you conscience/common sense. ** I didn't even kno I had one one of those let alone both! ** Dearie do you listen to yourself think?** Sometimes **either way you like potter! Why do think you've walked into three doors and 2 people? Thinking about him?** I have not run into 5 different things!** your right now it's 6**_

lily bumped into someone and ended up on the floor on top of them she looked up into friendly hazel eyes of james potter

"I guess you finaly fallen for me!" he laughed

"your way to arrogant potter only a dumb blonde would ever want to go out with you." She scowled **_since when have you been blonde…let a lone stupid?_ **_SHUT__UP_

"since when have you been a blonde let alone stupid?" he asked cockily

"how were you inside my head!"

"huh?" he looked confused

"never mind, you should watch where you're going!"

"sorry I was thinking and besides isn't potions that way? I mean I really don't want ot miss the prank you and Natalie set up!" he aid gleefully helping Lily up.

"you kno about that!" asked lily horrified

"uhh..yeah? you kinda confessed during the veriteserum thingy…" reminded James

"oh…OOOOOOOOkay then well I might as well walk with you since I really don't kno where Nat went…" sighed Lily

"oh yea…ummm…she kinda went with Sirius…I think her exact words were 'ya kno I don't think I've seen all of Hogwarts broom closets care to show me some.' I was kinda scary seeing Natalie flirting with Sirius…" explained james expecting Lily to blow up at any moment

"HAH! I knew she liked him! I always said the line between love and hate is paper thin! YAY!" squealed Lily

They walked down to the dungeons in comfortable silence

JAMES POV

_Hmmm…she said the line between love and hate is paper thin for all I know she could love me but thinks she hates me! WOOOOOOOOO she LOVES ME! And we'd make the perfects couple I mean as hard as Sirius and me try we still like to read and do stuff what smart people like remus do…hey maybe that's why we like books cause we hang out with him so much…hmmm...that'll be pondered some rainynight after I have stared at Lily until she responds… any way I really don't believe she actually likes quidditch I mean she always says she's afraid of heights and all..wait didn't I see a broom handle under her bed that time I snuck in to steal one of her bras cause of a dare Sirius gave me…yeah…I didn't notice but that was a comet 3-50 the latest broom out there…wow maybe I can convince her to join the team…or at least the cheerleading squad… no that wont work she'll probably beat the crap out of one of the blonde bimbos…I still need to thank her for doing that to Mendel I mean she hasn't spoken all day! Ahh yes the quiet of her shutting up!… pure bliss! But I still need to break up with her…I mean how much can a bloke take when his girlfriend only talks about makeup and not even realizing the pained looks I have when mum and dad go of on one of their mission…Lily even notices that my flirts aren't right and her rejections aren't mean…she even asked what was wrong that time when both mum and dad were in St. Mungo's for a week…_

"Uhh…James we're here…" said lily noticing that he had zoned out.

"Are you okay? Anything wrong with your parents?" she asked remembering that week when he had been really quiet and always deep in thought since his parents where in St. Mungo's

"no nothings wrong they're taking a second honeymoon… I was just thinking how weird it was that we actually walked to class together with out you slapping or insulting or critically injuring me…" he said

"same here…you didn't flirt with me once!" she giggled

"that's what you think." He answered winking as he entered

Lily followed giggling.

FIN YAY! I just noticed is this ones also 3 pages long…WTF? Imean c'mon hun think!i should do at least 4 grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…well anyway cheers to my loyal reviewers:

BrazilianPrincess: THNX! I know I do too I mean why should she follow the rools I mean for all we kno she could be just as bad as james only not get caught! I mean tats wat I do in school! People think of me as a goody-goody and when I do something I'm always of the hook…that's also where I got the crying seen it really works!

WhiteCamellia: yes I know it's cute! Of course I'll continue u it since you asked plus I vowed to finisha tleast one of my stories ands so far I think this is the one!

mystqiue phoenix: yes I kno it's awesome! I mean do you have to tell me? Jk don't think of me as arrogant I actually have low self asteem…

thasdfk9623847: okay then I really don't get your name but whatever…and hey I did update!


End file.
